


Frente a Frente a Frente

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: An attack by an assassin leaves the Arthur, Gwen, and Lancelot seeking the comfort of each other's arms.





	Frente a Frente a Frente

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the poem Dos Cuerpos by Octavia Paz. Frente a frente means forehead to forehead.

How could he let this happen? Arthur scolded himself as he stormed into his chambers. An assassin within Camelot's walls, indeed, inside the castle itself? Three guards killed, and Lancelot… It was all Arthur's fault, for insulting that noblewoman. Even if he had no interest in taking her as his wife, he should've declined her more gently, in a way that kept her from sending an assassin to kill his beloved. Aiming for one, Guinevere, the assassin had gotten dangerously close to the other. Lancelot was wounded in defending the queen-to-be. If he had been killed… Arthur never would have forgiven himself, and he doubted if Merlin or Gwen would have forgiven him either.

The hinges on his door squeaked as it was pushed back open. "Not now, Merlin," he snarled, not bothering to turn around.

"Sire," someone who was distinctly not Merlin said from behind him. For one, Merlin would have called him prat or clotpole, never "sire". The voice was also deeper, softer, and far less annoying than the servant's. Instantly Arthur whipped around.

Lancelot stood in his doorway, supported on one side by Guinevere. He was wearing only a loose white shirt and it hung open over his left shoulder, which was wrapped tightly in bandages. A sling held his left arm to his chest. 

"Lance! Why aren't you in Gaius's chambers, you should be resting!"

"I will sleep better here, my love," the knight said, stepping further into the room. Gwen deftly turned and closed the door without letting go of her boyfriend.

"We also knew that you would blame yourself," she added.

"Because it's my fault," he pouted, even as he came to Lancelot and rested his hands on either side of his lover's narrow hips. "If I hadn't snubbed Lady Aliana, she wouldn't have sent the assassin."

"What, so you should have married her? I'm offended," Gwen retorted. "You turned her down as politely as possible. This is on her, not you."

"She never would have been satisfied," Lancelot agreed as he let his forehead drop down onto Arthur's shoulder. "I do not blame you for this, and you should forgive yourself."

"I suppose I should, if you both encourage it. You're both so much smarter than I." He brought both of them together into a careful hug. "Come, Lancelot, you should lie down."

The king and queen helped the knight over to the large bed and situated him in the middle of it on his right side. Arthur crawled in behind him, pressing his body against his back. He couldn't put his arms around him because of his injury, but he rested a hand down on his hip. Gwen snuggled herself in against Lancelot's front, frente a frente, and twined her hand in Arthur's on his hip. They fell asleep together, safe in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour and it probably shows. I've also never written any polyamorous relationship before, so please tell me if it's terrible. If you liked it though, I like hearing that too!


End file.
